Mistletoe and Memories
by LudwigsLass
Summary: The crew help Aunt Cass decorate her home and enjoy fresh baked cookies. Gogo and Wasabi end up beneath the mistletoe and Aunt Cass gives Wasabi the encouragement to say how he feels/ [Gogo x Wasabi] Warning:Tadashi mention, slight sadness, and holiday cuteness.


Christmas tunes played lightly in the background as the small group bustled about in the living room. A few candles flickered throughout,adding a hint of sugary vanilla mingled with apple cinnamon to the air. Outside, it was dark and the air was brisk and cold; a thin layer of frost and snow covered the ground, evidence of which clung to the groups' shoes where they lay in a vaguely organized heap beside the front door.

Off in one corner of the room, a bit to the left of the unlit fire place, stood a half decorated Christmas tree. Beside it stood Honey-Lemon, balanced on a stool, feet bare of her usual heels as she reached up to hang another bright ornament on the high branches of the tree. She wore a baggy holiday sweater that reached most of the way down her thighs, beneath it she wore festive patterned tights and to top it all of she wore a classic Santa hat above her long, flowing hair.

Beneath her worked Hiro, who sported his own Santa hat, which he was at first reluctant to wear, but had given in after Honey's pleading,

"But it's almost Christmas, Hiro! And you look so cute and festive! C'mon, don't be a spoil sport."

"Fine, I guess." Hiro had sighed with a slight grin, adjusting the hat over his head of spiked.

It sat lopsided on his head once again as he selected ornaments from the boxes at his feet.

Fred was in charge of decorating the fireplace, or more so moving things where Honey told him to.

"Fred, I think it would look a lot more centered if that snowman was more towards the middle, oh and that stocking is a bit crooked."

Fred would frown at first, but after considering her comments would agree and adjust accordingly. He knew himself to be no expert on decoration and trusted that Honey-Lemon's judgment was better when it come to such matters, and when it came to a lot of matters actually.

Aunt Cas worked away in the kitchen, preparing all kinds of cookies and candies for her helpers. She was so glad that Hiro and Tadashi's friends would be over for the holidays. It would be rather lonely without them, without him. Tadashi. He had always loved Christmas. She smiled sadly to herself as she remembered him during holidays past, always smiling, always willing to help with the cooking and the decorating. She chuckled softly as she remembered how he had held little Hiro up to put ornaments on the tree. Those two had always been so close; she knew for certain she was not the only one thinking of him as the holidays approached.

She put another batch of cookies in the oven. Sliding off her oven mitts she peeked quietly around the corner to watch the kids at work. She smiled at them and they all laughed at something Fred had just said. She looked around at all the decorations; they were simply lovely. She thought a moment and then realized why the room still seemed a bit empty.

"Where are Gogo and Wasabi?" she asked as she walked around the corner.

"Late I'm guessing, Wasabi had some last minute errands to run I believe, and Gogo must be just running behind."

"Not too unusual for her I suppose." Laughed Aunt Cas. "That girl runs on her own time...Wasabi though, he's almost always on time I wonder what's keeping him." She glanced at the door. "Oh! That reminds me." She scuttled over to the couch and began to dig through one of the boxes. "Aha! Here we go." she said producing a leaf of mistletoe. She went to the door and reached up, finding she was too short.

"Honey, do you mind?"

"No not at all."

Honey stepped up beside her and hung the mistletoe on a nail that was already in the door frame, left there from previous years.

"There." Aunt Cas said stepping back, "Perfect." she smiled as she glanced around at the rest of the room, so happy to see some of her favorite decor coming out of their boxes once again. "Oh! Better go check on my cookies! Keep up the good work, guys!" She disappeared back into the kitchen and the crew continued their work.

"Sorry I'm late." Declared Wasabi as he came through the door, a box in hand, "the lines at the supermarket were awful, people were shoving and grabbing and, ugh, it was a nightmare. I almost never made it out of there." He breathed.

"Tell me about it!" Came Gogo's voice from behind him. "You think it was bad for you, try being half your height. I made my way, though, had to shove a few guys around to get to a few things, but I managed." she said as she walked past him through the doorway, stomping the light snow off her boots and setting her shopping bags on the floor.

"Hi guys!" Honey-Lemon greeted with a wave as she stepped up to help them with their load.

"Ugh I left my car running." Gogo huffed as Honey-Lemon took Wasabi's box from him.

"No Honey it's okay I've got it." Wasabi told her as moved aside for Gogo to walk through.

"Gogo!" Honey-Lemon called with a giggle.

"What?" Gogo turned in the doorway.

"Look up." She said giddily, pointing to the decoration above the doorway.

The two looked up and Wasabi's cheeks flushed slightly. He could feel himself beginning to sweat nervously. In truth, he had developed a bit of a crush on Gogo over the years, but he had always been too afraid to say anything, fearing he'd be turned down. There was no way someone as fiery as Gogo would ever take a second glance at as big of a chicken as him.

"Ya it's mistletoe, so what?" Gogo asked, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"It's tradition!" Honey-Lemon said excitedly. "You two have to kiss now." she beamed.

Gogo snarled her nose. "Ya, like that'll be happening." Gogo said, her cheeks getting a bit red.

"Oh c'mon, just one little kiss."

They both stood frozen in the doorway, unsure of what to do with the situation.

"I, um." Wasabi stammered. He cleared his throat slightly and leaned down, planting a tentative kiss of Gogo's cheek, which served to redden them more. Wasabi was about to flee the doorway when he felt two small hands grasp his sweater.

"Oh c'mon Wasababy, if you're gonna have to kiss me, do it right." She said pulling him down to her height and quickly bringing her lips to his. Wasabi gasped and his muscles tensed, but after a moment of feeling her soft lips on his, he relaxed slightly, feeling his cheeks burn.

Gogo released him and looked away slightly, her cheeks a rosy pink. "There, happy." She grumbled as she left the doorway.

Honey-Lemon nodded, her hands over her mouth and her green eyes wide with excitement and surprise.

Wasabi took a moment to gather himself, a bit in shock. He had expected a couple of nice things to happen today, but kissing Gogo was not on the list.

Fred winked at Wasabi as he walked by, heading towards the kitchen to help Aunt Cas with the food. Hiro had a little grin on his face, he once remembered his older brother saying something about those two, something along the lines of "I don't know sometimes whether they're going to kill each other or kiss each other, but one of these days I hope it's the second one."

Gogo's face remained a bit flushed as she began unloading some of the extra things Aunt Cas had had her pick up.

"SooOoo." Fred began.

"Can it, Fred." Gogo stopped him without turning around, she heard a few little snickers behind her. "Oh...shut up!" She said, her cheeks getting redder. "It was just a dumb kiss, okay!"

"Whatever you say." Honey-Lemon said with a giggle as she hung another ornament.

Gogo grunted in response.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Aunt Cas and Wasabi finished up the baked goods and set out the candies while discussing menu plans for Christmas Day and New Years.

"So I heard a bit of commotion when you and Gogo came in earlier, what was all that about." Aunt Cas asked as she stirred the batter for another batch of cookies.

Wasabi flushed. "Um..nothing, just the usual, y'know, commotion."

She glanced over at Wasabi as he neatly arranged some candy canes in a decorative cup, noticing his red cheeks and the nervousness in his voice.

"Ah, I see, nothing huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, whatever you say, but those cheeks of yours tell me it was a whole lotta something, but whatever, I don't expect you crazy kids to tell me about your little happenings." She sighed, hiding a smile. "It's fine, keep your secrets, I don't need to know. It's not like you can trust me with anything or anything like that."

"Aunt Cas, it's not like that, it's just."

She turned and raised her brows at him, pressing him to spill it.

Wasabi sighed and leaned a big closer to Aunt Cas. "Well um, it's just that." His cheeks flushed and he took a breath to calm his nerves. "I-we-the mistletoe...and."

"Mistletoe!" Aunt Cas said excitedly.

"Yeah, mistletoe..um." He motioned for her to quiet down. "Uh, well Gogo and I got under it and I've kinda liked her for awhile now and."

"Did ya kiss her?!"

"Well, yeah, well she kissed me but-"

"You did! That's great, sweetie oh!" She wrapped her arms around his thick form and gave him a good squeeze. "That's so exciting!" she beamed.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Whaddya mean 'I guess'? You just kissed your girl under the mistletoe didn't you?"

"Well, she isn't my girl, exactly, I mean, I'd kinda like for her to be but-"

"Then ask her!" Aunt Cass said, tasting cookie batter.

"I don't know how, and I don't know if she..you know?"

"Know what?"

"Feels..the same way...y'know, about me?"

"I think she does."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a woman, Wasabi, sometimes we just know these things,and, as for the asking part, you'll know when the moment is right, just don't be afraid, say what you mean."

"I wish it were that simple." Wasabi said a bit softly.

"Sure it is." She said giving him a pat on the shoulder and handing him a tray of cookies. "Now, here, take these out to our merry decorators as a lil sample huh?"

He nodded and she gave him a light push towards the kitchen.

"Aunt Cas?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" she answered with her head peering into the oven.

"Um, thanks."

She smiled up at him. "Anytime. Now go on! Before those cookies get stale."

Wasabi chuckled a bit and shook his head and headed into the living room.

Aunt Cas watched him leave, smiling, she was glad that though Tadashi was gone, she still had her fair share of family to look after.

Wasabi carried the tray out to his friends.

"Sahweet! Cookies." Fred rejoiced and he approached the tray and grabbed a handful. "Thanks man." He said with a mouthful.

"Ooh! Don't mind if I do." Honey-Lemon gently picked two cookies off the tray. "Thank you, Wasabi."

Hiro jumped up and swiped a few himself. "Thanks man."

Wasabi turned to Gogo, who was pretending to be preoccupied with a box of decorations. He stepped over to her and held out the tray, clearing his throat slightly, preparing to ask her if she wanted one but losing his voice its way out.

She turned and looked at the tray, picking out a few cookies. She looked up at him a bit nervously, "Thanks." She said with a small nod, Wasabi nodded back, pressing his lips together as he turned back towards the kitchen.

"Alrighty my little Christmas elves." Aunt Cass called, emerging from the kitchen. She looked around "Guys! This place is looking great! I'm so proud of you all!" She put her hand to her heart for a moment. "Okay, now if you'll all come into the kitchen I have more treats, I think it's time for a break. So, c'mon, leave everything as is, we can clean up later. Hurry while some of it's warm!"

The group filed into the kitchen and began picking and choosing treats from the island counter where everything was laid out nice and neat, courtesy of Wasabi.

"Ah man, Aunt Cass, this stuff is delicious." Fred said inbetween bites of a chocolate covered marshmallow.

"mmm hmm! Thank you so much! You didn't have to go to all this trouble!" agreed Honey-Lemon.

"Oh it's no trouble at all! I love baking." She picked up a doughnut and took a bite. "Almost as much as I love eating!" She laughed. "Mochi! Get down from there!" She lifted the cat off the counter bar stool where he was preparing to steal some goodies of his own. "Now, who wants milk?"

The group stayed gathered in the kitchen for awhile,stuffing their faces with various desserts. Gogo sat on a bar stool, spinning slightly, with three-fourths of candy cane sticking out of her mouth. Wasabi stood diagonally across from her, leaning against a counter and trying his best not to look at her too long, or do anything remotely awkward or embarrassing. Luckily, no one mentioned the kiss while they snacked and instead happily discussed how good the food was and how much they couldn't wait for Christmas, which was but days away.

"Okie dokie artichokes." Aunt Cass announced after awhile. "It's time to get this placed all wrapped up, oh! like a present, hah, get it." She paused. "Anyway, we need to finish up the decorations and get these desserts gathered up for another day so we can partay. So hop to it! Honey, Fred, Hiro, I want you guys to finish up in the living room, and the rest of you can help me clean up it here."

The first group departed, Honey-Lemon hiding a grin, and Wasabi and Gogo were left alone with Aunt Cass.

Gogo glanced at Wasabi a bit uneasily, unsure what exactly was going on. She hopped off her stool and awaited Aunt Cass' orders.  
>Aunt Cass smiled at them for a brief moment. "Okay you two, Wasabi if you could put all the cookies and things into plastic bags and um," she turned and knelt down, opening a cabinet and pulling out a stack of small plastic containers, "some of these. While Gogo, you help do that and um, wash dishes and, make things nice and clean, Wasabi you're good at that, and doesn't matter so long as everything's somewhere."<p>

"Wait, what about you?" Wasabi asked.

"Me? I'm gonna go make sure they house my house nice and decorated, of course!" She left into the living room with a smile.

The two stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Well." said Gogo finally. "Guess we better get to cleanin'."

"Uh, yeah, definitely."

They worked quietly for a bit, the Christmas music from the living room helping ease the otherwise extreme awkwardness. Gogo began depositing plates of cookies into plastic bags.

"Hey, wait um, you need separate those by kind, you can't just dump em in there together like that."

"Why not." Gogo asked as she continued to do so.

"Because, because you just don't, ya can't just throw peanut butter in with chocolate and macadamia nut, it'll mingle the flavors, and who could find what they're looking for if everything's all jumbled up like that."

Gogo rolled her eyes. "Fine, I guess." she sighed, dumping the bag of cookies out onto a plate and putting only the chocolate ones back in. She held up the bag. "Better?" she said with mock contempt.

"Yes, actually. Much better."

Gogo raised her brows indifferently and shrugged as she continued gathering up cookies. Wasabi grabbed his own bag and started working on the other end of the counter.

"So um..." Wasabi swallowed. He wanted to speak but man, was he nervous. _Just talk to her. _He told himself. _You've talked to her before. _He had not, however, kissed her before.

"Yeah." Gogo said looking up at him for a moment, almost urging him to continue. She wanted to say something too, but she was afraid, confused, afraid, and a bit nervous, she wasn't used to feeling like this.

"I um, I wanted to say that-"

"Is this about the kiss?" Gogo said a little too abruptly. Unlike Wasabi, who could hardly get a word out when he was nervous, she had a tendency to get hers out too roughly and too quickly.

"Uh-" Wasabi hesitated.

"I mean, it's okay if it is, I kinda wanted to say something about it too, actually.." She looked down at her cookies and continued putting them in the bag, Wasabi stopped doing so.

"Well, I'm not really sure what to say about it. I mean-"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"If I like, embarrassed you or you know, like, made you uncomfortable or anything like that."

"No! I mean, no. Well, I was embarrassed but not because you made me uncomfortable, I mean I was, but not like that, what I'm trying to say is-"

Gogo laughed softly.

Wasabi stopped, unsure if she was making fun of him or not.

She looked up at him. "No, it's okay, sorry, it's just..."

"Just..what? You think all my stupid stammering is funny?"

"Well, yeah." Wasabi's face dropped a bit. "But not in a bad way, it's, oh just go on, please."

Wasabi cleared his throat and took a small breath. _"Say what you mean."_ Aunt Cass' advice came to his mind. "What I mean is, there's nothing to be sorry about because, I liked it."

Gogo's eyebrows perked up and her cheeks became the slightest bit rosy. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I liked the kiss, not just because it was y'know, a kiss, but because it was a...a kiss from you." His eyes looked up at her for a moment before fleeting back down. He began to work again. Gogo didn't respond. Wasabi was afraid he'd messed up. He was scared to look at her. He heard her footsteps. _Oh god, she's leaving. I scared her off. I knew it. Why am I so-_

He heard the stool next to him shift on the floor and darned to glance sideways, she knelt beside him in the stool. He looked up at her and before he could think of what to say, she took a little breath and, supporting herself on his broad shoulders, leaned down to kiss him. She held her lips there for just a moment, gently, before parting and looking at him for a moment. Both their faces were flushed and she glanced away shyly. Her lips parted as if she were about to speak, but it turned into a breath. She started to lower herself off of the stool, but Wasabi stopped her. In a moment of courage, he put his hand to her cheek, turning her to him, and he kissed her. He felt her smile a bit into the kiss and she put her hand on his.

"Wasabi I uh-"

"Gogo I-

They chuckled slightly.

"You first." Gogo told him.

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "Gogo, I, I like you and I-"

Her mouth twisted with shyness and embarrassment as her cheeks reddened.

"I would like it, if you, maybe, would consider, being my girlfriend?" He smiled slightly, both terrified and elated that he had finally asked.

She waited a moment. She liked Wasabi too, she just had never been quite sure how to deal with it. She had liked guys before, but this was different. Wasabi made her feel, shy and tingly? he was different from anyone she'd ever had interest in. He was tender and sweet and...a little awkward, which she liked. She knew any relationship with him would be far more serious than any she'd had in a long time, and though the idea of dating Wasabi excited her, it also scared her a little.

"I-I um, I'll have to think about it.." she said quickly, eyes flitting between him and the floor.

That wasn't the answer Wasabi had been expecting, or, at least hoping for, but it was an answer.

"Okay." Was all he said in response before the finished cleaning the kitchen in silence.

Before long, Aunt Cass emerged from the living room, she paused a moment, trying not to be too obvious as she took in the scene. She frowned slightly.

"Alrighty guys, thank you so much! I can take it from here."

Gogo left fairly quickly and Wasabi left a bit behind her, but he was brought to a halt when Aunt Cass grabbed hold of his sweater.

"So?...did you? I mean how'd it go?"

"Well." Wasabi began. "She um, she kissed me." Wasabi flushed a bit

Aunt Cass bounced slightly in excitement.

"And then I kissed her."

"And then?" she whispered excitedly.

"I asked her and she-"

"What'd she say?!"

"...She said she'd think about it."

Aunt Cass's smile dropped a bit. "Oh, well hey! It's not a no, right? I'm sure things will come around, some just...take more time. Congrats to you though you did it! I'm so proud of you!" She hugged him and he put one arm around her.

'Well, I had a little help." He laughed.

"It's what I'm here for. Now, into the living room, don't want anyone getting suspicious, here." she handed him some mugs.

"Who wants cocoa!?" She declared as she came through the door, holding a pot of warm cocoa. Wasabi handed two of his mugs to Hiro and Fred, who were seated on the smaller couch, and kept one for himself.

Wasabi looked around and found the only available seat to be next to Gogo on the couch, who was seated beside Honey-Lemon. He took a breath and seated himself gingerly beside her.

"Let's brighten the mood shall we?" Aunt Cass said as she lit a match and tossed it into the fireplace, the wood began to crackle and soon the room was warm and cozy and filling with the sweet smell of firewood. Aunt Cass served everyone and then scooted the armchair over closer to her little crew and settled in, Mochi almost immediately plopped into her lap and she began stroking his fur.

The Christmas music continued to play and Aunt Cass hummed along to "White Christmas" as it played. "Ah, this is nice." she said with a pleased sigh, warming her hands with her mug.

All nodded in agreement.

"Except." Honey-Lemon began. And everyone knew what she was going to say.

Aunt Cass stood up and Mochi hopped to the floor, a bit perturbed. She disappeared for a moment into the hallway, emerging a moment later, holding a picture frame. She quietly stepped up beside the fireplace and sat the frame on the shelf, adjusting it just so. Within the frame was a smiling Tadashi, looking bright, happy, and alive. "There." She said. "I do believe the shelf was missing one more angel." she stepped back and they all took a moment to look at the picture. Aunt Cass dabbed at a tear and sighed.

A sound came from the stairway and all turned to see what it was. A large white mass made its way down the stairs, squeaking slightly.

"Hiro, I thought you said he was charging?"

"I guess he's done." Hiro stated with a shrug.

Baymax made his way to the living room and look around, no one spoke. He seated himself clumsily on the floor, falling back against the couch Hiro and Fred were seated on.

"Tadashi is here." He stated.

"Yeah buddy, he is." Hiro said with a bit of sadness.

"Yes." Gogo said softly.

"Hmm?" Honey-Lemon asked.

Gogo shook her head. After a moment Gogo leaned closer to Wasabi and said it again. "Yes."

Wasabi looked at her with question. She smiled a bit and nodded.

"Really?" Wasabi whispered.

"Yeah, and I think he'd approve." She looked up at Tadashi's portrait.

"Yeah, I think so." Wasabi smiled softly, a mix between thrilled, relieved, and sorrowful.

Gogo leaned her head against Wasabi's shoulder and Aunt Cass smiled discretely at them. "Silent Night began to play on the radio, and Aunt Cass began to sing, and was soon joined by the others. And as they sang, each of them, though they missed Tadashi, felt at peace. They could feel his presence there with them, in the memories they all shared. A tear dripped down a few cheeks, but still the air was full of joy and beauty as the fire flickered. Their voices came together along with their hearts, all realizing what a big, strange, happy family they had all become.


End file.
